


Come Little Children

by Beastie (Maritiarty)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Body Horror, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Child Death, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, F/M, IT crossover, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Horror, it's gonna be gay, this is like part one, yeah this needs more work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 10:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maritiarty/pseuds/Beastie
Summary: In Derry, Maine there lives an evil.A year after the disappearance of his little brother Nines, Connor is obsessed with finding out what happened to him, and where he is now. Along the way he meets four other kids from his school who he's never talked to before and ends up joining their group they call the Loser's Club. But when the same evil that took his brother starts coming for them, they must put their bravery to the test - or they'll just end up as just another missing kid poster like so many from their town.





	Come Little Children

On the tenth month and thirteenth day of the year nineteen eighty-eight, the small city of Derry, Maine was in the middle of a heavy rainstorm. The roads were flooded, and it was quiet common for passing vehicles to douse large splashes of the dirty rain water on unsuspecting people walking by.

It was on this day that a boy no older than five years was one of the few children still out during the storm. With his new sky-blue raincoat that his mother had bought him on, and only the hood up to protect his head, Nathan 'Nines' Stern chased a paper boat with the words 'S.S. NINES' wrote in large black letters on it side. It had been sealed with wax by his older brother Connor, who sick in bed with the flu. Nines had begged his brother earlier that day to play with him, but Connor was barely able to tell him he couldn't through his coughs.

Disheartened, Nines furrowed his brow at the floor from where he sat silently on his brother's bed. Connor, feeling guilty for being too ill to play with Nines in one of the rare times they could, sat up and smiled gently at him.

"Hey, why don't you get the wax?" Nines looked up in confusion, doing his signature head tilt.

Connor unconsciously mirrored him, "I-I'll make you a ship-" he cut himself off with a small cough.

Nine's eye's widened in realization.

"Really?"

Connor smiled softly and nodded. Nines quickly scooted to the edge of the bed before dropping down and racing down the stairs of their small to-storied house. Though he was careful to be extremely quiet, the last thing he wanted to do was wake Amanda from her daily nap.

Once reaching the kitchen, Nines carefully opened the basement door and gulped at the vast darkness it offered. Stepping slowly down the creaking stairs, he reached towards the old light switch on the wall. Flipping it on, he journeyed down the rest of the stairs into the crowded room, the lone light casting dark shadows everywhere. Nines took a deep breath before stumbling to the far left corner of the room where they kept all their chemicals and cleaning utensils, including the wax.

Nines quickly spotted the half-empty can of wax and stood on the tips of his toes to pull it off the shelf, his tiny body swayed slightly as the heavy can dropped into his arms. He turned around and flinched when the light bulb made a weird humming noise.

He watched as it began to flicker rapidly, only for it burst abruptly. He yelped in fright.

Nines breathed heavily in terror as his eyes darted around in the sudden darkness. It was at that moment the old heater kicked on with a booming noise and lit up with two blood red lights beaming out like the Devil's eyes. Nines shrieked and raced towards the stairs he could barely make out in the darkness. It was honestly a miracle he didn't trip and take a deadly spill as he stomped up the creaking stairs.

Once he reached the door he slammed it close behind him, breathing harshly. His little heart beating wildly in terror. It was only after a few minutes passed in soothing quietness did Nines feel himself start to calm down and breath normally. He glared slightly at the wax can as if it were the cause of his panic-filled sprint.

Nines then realized that he had made quite a lot of noise just now and gazed in trepidation at kitchen's ceiling, where Amanda's bedroom was just above. He silently waited to hear her familiar high heeled shoes clack against the hardwood floors and ascend upon him for being a horrible disrupted child as he'd seen her do to Connor in the past when he shut a door too loudly for her taste.

After a minute of complete silence Nines breath a sigh of relief and began to return to Connor's room.

His brother was waiting at his desk with a concerned frown on his face when Nines opened the door.

"Are you okay?" Connor asked.

Nines nodded in affirmation. "Yes, the light bulb has busted in the basement. We should let Amanda know after she wakes."

Connor winced slightly before nodding as well.

"Of course. Did you get it?" Nines held up the can triumphantly.

Connor smiled, "G-Good job."

Nines beamed slightly at him in return.

Connor had made quick work on the thick parchment paper, making the paper boat with an ease that spoke of his familiarity with the action. Nines watched in fascination as Connor took an old-fashioned ink pen, that Amanda had gotten him years ago to correct his 'horrifying penmanship', and wrote the words 'S.S. NINES' in beautiful script.

Connor quickly sealed in the wax and waited the correct amount of time for it to dry before smiling at his brother and handed it to him.

"S-She's all ready Captain."

Nines tilted his head again, "She?"

Connor answered in a robotic teaching way, "Old sailors would use it to as to say 'Like a woman, a ship is unpredictable.' Though it's more likely suggestion relates to the idea of goddesses and mother figures playing a protective role in looking after a ship and crew. Linked to this is the common practice of giving ships female figureheads and names, often after deities or members of a shipowner's family."  
Connor flinched at the automatic response to an innocent question, why couldn't he had just said that's just what you always called boats. Nines didn't need a history lesson.  
Though his brother only nodded silently, eyes blank.

"She."

Connor's smile was a little more strained, so Nines decided to give him something he rarely did in return for his boat.

Connor's eyes widened in shock as his little brother squeezed him tightly in a hug and whispered 'Thank you Connor.'

Connor squeezed his eyes tight and hugged back just as strongly in response.

Nines broke away after a few moments, face blank once more.

"I'll be back before Amanda awakens. Please lay back down so you get better soon."

Connor smiled, more real and nodded.

"Be safe, don't go too far and.... have fun."

Nines smiled lightly and nodded before quickly donning on his new raincoat and red boots.

This leads back to where the story started.

Nathan 'Nines' Stern was chasing his new beloved 'S.S. NINES' boat down one of the many flooded roads of Derry, Maine during a particularly bad rainstorm.  
He kept his eyes on the boat, so focused and having such a great time that he failed to notice the large wooden 'Caution' sign that was close to the side walk. Nines' head cracked loudly and knocked the little boy flat. Nines cried out in pain and reached up to touch his forehead, hissing as he came into contact with a cut and whimpered when he saw bright red blood on his hand.

Nines gingerly got to his feet and held onto the sign for support. After the fuzziness from head cleared and looked up and saw his boat quite a ways away from him, having gone on after he cracked his noggin. Nines stumbled along after it, ready to call it a day. He just knew Amanda would be furious once she saw he had injured himself and gone out in the rain when she specifically said not to do so. Though he knew she would somehow find a way to blame Connor. Probably by the boat he made for Nines.

As he stumbled along, gaining more speed as his head cleared more and the pain lessened, the boat did also in turn. The rain falling harder, and the stream moving faster. Nines struggled to keep up. And as he finally got in reaching distance, Nines cried out in shock as the boat turned abruptly and fell into the sewer drain.

"Oh no!" He cried out, uncharacteristically.  
Nines peered down in shock and mournfully, "Connor's gonna kill me..." he whimpered.

After a few seconds, where Nines imagined the boat floating out of the sewer in an unbelievable fashion, he stood up in dejection before a voice called out in greeting.

"Hiya Nines!"

The five year old jerks back in shock, his eyes drawn to two yellow eyes peering out of the sewer's darkness. The owner of the eyes come closer and reveal themselves, to Nines' disbelief, as a clown.

It's eyes that he had thought were yellow were actually blue, it had bright fire-red hair and it's face was chalk white with a large forehead, his lips were blood red and had two equally red lines from their corners drawn up over it's cheeks and through it's eyes, his nose had also been pained the same red, not a fake one like most clowns. And though Nines couldn't see much of it, it had a collar made of white-ivory colored ruffles.

Nines gazed warily at the strange man standing in the sewers.

"Hello sir." He greeted back hesitantly, the man's eyes twitched slightly though Nines didn't know why.

The man then held up Nines' boat towards him, smile still firmly in place.  
"What a nice boat, do you want it back?"

Nines' eyes widened at the sight of his paper boat, hands twitching slight to snatch it away from the probably homeless man.  
"Y-Yes sir, very much."

The man nodded, putting it back down. "You look like a nice boy, I bet you have a lot of friends."

Nines' eyes narrowed, that struck a nerve.  
"...My brother."

The clown smiled wider, not that Nines thought that was possible.

"Where's he?"

"In bed. He has the flu."

The clown nodded at Nines thoughtfully, "I bet I could cheer him up, I'd give him a balloon!"

Nines flinched a little, there was no way this stranger was getting near his defenseless brother.

The clown tilted his head slightly, strangely familiar- like his.

"Do you want a balloon too Nines?"

"H-How do you know my name? Or rather... how do you know my nickname?"

The clown stared silently for a moment, before answering cheerfully. "I know everyone's names! Every child in Derry! I'm from the circus, and everyone there is taught all the children's names by the mayor so we can give special individual prizes to the children!"

Nines' eyes furrowed, did the mayor really do that? That couldn't be legal.  
"Yeah, and if you're from the circus then why are you in the sewer?"

The clown frowned for the first time since greeting Nines and pouted sadly, "The storm blew me away, blew the whole circus away!" He went silent, staring at Nines in consideration.

  
"Can you smell the circus Nines?"

  
The boy frowned more, the clown smiled and some drool dropped from his lips.  
"There's peanuts, cotton candy, hot dogs, and..."

  
Nines looked at him in confusion, "Popcorn?"

"Popcorn!" He nodded in excitement, though his shout made Nines jump. "Is that your favorite?"

  
Nines nodded slowly, the clown grinned and jumped in agreement, "Mine too!" He laughed ridiculously, "Because they pop! Pop! Pop! Pop!"  
Nines fidgeted, uncomfortable. "I'm sure they're soggy now. Not very tasty."

  
The clown nodded in consideration

  
"What about that balloon?"

"Amanda said not to take things from strangers, and I afraid we're that."

"Oh! Well I'm Pennywise, the Dancing Clown!" at the word 'dancing' he shook his head, small jingle noises were made.

Nines bit his lip, was he serious?

"Yes, yes.. Pennywise, meet Nines. Nines, meet Pennywise!" Nines continued to look at him cautiously.

"Now we're not strangers."

Across the street from the kneeling Nines a door opened, out stepped an older woman clutching a cigarette pack.

Nines chuckled nervously, Pennywise began to laughed even more ridiculously.  
Then suddenly stopped, a grown leaving his lips. He wasn't smiling anymore.

Nines shifted away, looking at Pennywise fearfully. It was time to go.

"Um, well... it was nice talking to you. I'm leaving now."

"Oh? Without your boat?" He held it up once more, Nines froze at the sight of it.

He looked at it, then at the clown. Indecisive.

"You don't wanna lose it Nines... Connor's gonna kill you."  
Nines flinched and stared at the boat fearfully.

"Go on, take it Nines." Pennywise goaded, holding it out just far enough that he would have to reach in the sewer to grab it.

Nines took a deep breath and reached out slowly, flinching back when the clown lowered it more.

"Take it Nines."

Nines furrowed his brow, and reached out again. He looked back up just in time to notice Pennywise's eye turn back to the yellow he saw before. He jerked his arm out of the sewer just in time to avoid the clown grabbing his arm.

"What are you-?!" He shouted, only to scream as the clown's arm elongated so fast it was almost a blur, and snatched Nine's wrist in a crushing grip. He dragged Nines' arm back into the sewer and began to unhinge his jaw. Nines stared with terror-filled eyes as razor sharp teeth appeared and sank into his arm, tearing it from his body.

Nines screamed in agony and threw himself backwards onto the road, screaming bloody-murder, catching the attention of the old woman across the street. Nines attempted to scoot himself backwards, unable to lift himself up due to the searing pain in his shoulder making him physically weaker, also the all consuming terror. He could only watch in horror as the arm stretched out once more towards him, grabbing his left leg.

Nines screamed out for help once again, crying and pleading to be let go.

He was only able to scream out for his brother Connor before he was sucked into the darkness of the sewer. All went silent.

Across the street, the old woman looked at the blood soaked roar in horror at what she had just witnessed, though the rain quickly began to washed the blood away.

Her eyes glazed over, and she finished her cigarette before going back inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nines' nickname comes from them being nine years apart in age :P   
cause i'm so clever


End file.
